


i get off with a little help from my friend

by Alienea, pleasekalemenow



Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [26]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other, its eldritch symbiote fucking time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/pseuds/pleasekalemenow
Summary: The pitfalls of sharing a body with another being when you don't know that being's stance on sex are numerous, but Lyfrassir navigates them.
Relationships: Nyarlathotep/Lyfrassir Edda
Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	i get off with a little help from my friend

Lyf is. Going through it. There was no problem, at first; when Nyarl first hopped in their body, they weren’t. Really horny. And besides, ce made it clear she wasn’t interested. And then, Marius was alive, but- well, emotions have been. High. And then weird health, and revenge, but- well, they’ve been in a dry spell for a few months now, and Marius is. Well. He’s. 

God, this is part of the problem, they can’t even bring themself to follow through on certain trains of thought because they know they’re being overheard, even though they try to tuck them away, and although  _ they _ are Looking Away from it their body sure as hell isn’t, and when Marius runs into town to deal with something they can’t help but think about what they really want to be dealing with, and how much they with Marius could help them with it, and how much they wish they could get just enough privacy to have a damn  _ wank _ . They really should have thought of this sooner.

_ Not to. Confirm your thoughts on me listening in, but you realize you can ask me to look away, right? I’m well aware of human needs, and I don’t intend for you to have to stop because of me. _ Nyarl feels vaguely amused under their skin, a slight shiver of sensation.  _ Just ask. Or I can look away when you start thinking about that. _

The shiver of Nyarl’s amusement makes their breath catch and it does  _ not _ help matters at all.  _ I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. _

_ I wouldn’t say that I’d just look away if it made me- hm. How to best phrase. These are just the facts of sharing a body, and I’m not uncomfortable with them. Feel free to have a wank. _ Nyarl’s sincerity does come through, thankfully, since ae didn’t do the best job with eloquence.

Lyf is internally screaming just a bit about. This whole situation. Their cheeks are burning, they’re sure.  _...Fine. Okay. Um. I would appreciate some privacy, then. _

_ Then you may have it. Give me a yell when you’re done, and later I’ll teach you how to get some basic thought privacy going on so you don’t have to wonder what I have or haven’t heard. _ There’s a tangible sense of Nyarl withdrawing, and then no more thoughts.

Lyf waits for a few minutes before trailing their fingers down their torso, trying to get themself in the headspace for this while still hyperaware of their thoughts. They can still feel Nyarlathrotep inside of them, filling their body just a bit more than it should naturally be, making their skin pleasantly pressured in a way that isn’t unlike a hug. Which. Well. It’s pleasant, but it’s a constant reminder of the fact that they aren’t the only one in this body, that even now, as they ghost their fingertips over their clit, there’s someone who could look at them, see their thoughts if ze wanted to, and the thought makes their breath hitch more than their fingers do. They’re wet from the frustration and just. Near constant low level arousal they’ve had going on for a bit. So they dip their fingers down to their cunt to wet them before bringing them back to their dick with a bit more pressure, and they remember how it felt to have the control of their body taken from them which is- not what they want to think about. Marius. They think about Marius, and his filthy grin as he’s biting their thighs, the way he looks up at them from between their legs, and they wonder how he’ll feel about them sharing this body now, about the fact that-  _ dammit. _

They thumb their clit roughly, trying to get somewhere, but they once again wonder if Nyarl is really looking away and they whine and that can _ not _ be the train of thought that starts to get them somewhere because what if ve  _ is _ looking, xe made it very clear he isn’t interested, ne would just be uncomfortable and they’re still roughly rubbing themself but it isn’t giving them any pleasure, anymore, just making them sore, and they make a frustrated noise and suck their fingers clean. This was a fucking disaster. They adjust their clothes, wash their hands, splash some water on their face, but they still feel the same deep frustration. They look at themself in the mirror. 

“You can come back out, now.”

Nyarl unfolds in Lyf’s body, and there’s the sensation of a pleasant stretch despite Lyf not stretching at all, followed by a warm settling. Once Nyarl’s resettled, there’s a sense of confusion, but Nyarl does not directly address it.

_ Would you... like me to teach you about thought privacy, now? _

Lyf nods and averts their gaze from their own eyes in the mirror. It’s odd, looking at themself and knowing someone else is looking back. They yeet the thrill the thought gives them in the fucking garbage. There is a similar thrill when Lyf looks in the mirror in the back of their head, but it’s quiet underneath Lyf’s own feelings and easy to overlook.

_ Right. Let’s get started, then. _ Nyarl starts to walk Lyf through awareness of their mental space, how to keep thoughts away from the public space that the two of them now share, and how to communicate through blocks, in case Nyarl ever does something like nap and Lyf needs xem. Lyf sort of blinks at the concept of Nyarl needing to nap, but otherwise they just listen attentively, gently Looking Away from their entire current body experience. They are. Also going to nap. That will help, probably.

(It doesn’t.)

They manage to go a full one day without caving again. And they’re supposed to be a knight.

_ Hey, um, Nyarl? _

_ Yes? Something I can help with? _

Lyf beats their immediate response to that down with a fantasy baseball bat.  _ I just. Could I have some. Privacy? _

_ Yes, if you want. I... do have an offer, though. I did notice that you. Well. Didn’t appear to get anywhere, last time. Would you like a helping hand? Maybe not literally a hand, but... help. _

Lyf’s breath hitches the moment the offer is made, and they’re startled into saying aloud, “I didn’t think you were, um.”  _ Interested in me like that. _

Nyarl’s confusion radiates through their shared body.

_ I don’t think I’ve done anything to indicate either way? But I am, actually. If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to help. If you’re not, I just won’t bring it up again. _

Lyf doesn’t see any point in playing coy when Nyarl can feel how aroused they were by the idea. They almost blindly agree, but Nyarl has sort of been getting to them re: informed consent so they check themself.  _ I think I’m interested. Could you tell me more about what specifically you had in mind? _

_ Well, I was thinking a few things. I could manifest an actual hand, but I can also do something like this.  _ There’s a sensation like someone is holding Lyf’s wrist.  _ But lower. I could make a tendril to fuck you, if you wanted. But those were the first thoughts I had. Are any of them interesting to you? _

Lyf just nods because fuck all of that is deeply appealing and they aren’t exactly sure on the applications but they are Very Much Interested in finding out.

_ Not to harp on consent, here, but do you know the weather system? I don’t want to run into - I know I can literally just read how you’re doing on a situation, but- _ Nyarl mentally throws up cer hands, unsure of how to phrase this.  _ I would like to set that groundwork and then we can start. _

_ I’ve used it before. _ “Used” is probably a strong word, but. They’re familiar with it.

_ Alright. How’s this? _ And then there’s fingers, rubbing at Lyf’s dick, but when they look down there isn’t anything visible to be seen, just the sensation and Nyarl’s internal hum of thought as xe considers how to give Lyf pleasure. Their head falls back a bit, taking a deep breath as they instinctively move their hips up into the sensation, but- but it doesn’t do anything, the fingers aren’t really  _ there _ , there’s nothing to grind against. “S-sunny.”

_ Good. _ Nyarl does give Lyf more pressure, feeling their desire for it, and uses the fact that ne is inside of Lyf and feeling the same sensations to figure out what Lyf likes, finding out how they enjoy having their cock stroked and indulging them in exactly that.

“Ah, fuck, Nyarl, that’s- fuck that’s good, wh-what do you- what can I do for you?” They’re already panting.

“Well, it is our body, L-lyf,” Nyarl takes a moment, regulates Lyf’s breathing, and continues. “So. If you touch yourself, especially right now, you’re touching me, giving me pleasure.” Nyarl recedes from Lyf’s vocal chords and lungs and goes back to stroking at Lyf’s cock, occasionally making them feel like Nyarl is grinding down with the flat of a palm.  _ I’m sure you can come up with something. _

Lyf would have moaned when Nyarl took their voice away from them, but, well. They bite their lip and run their hands up their thighs, teasing around their folds with one hand as they bring the other up their torso to rest on their tits, play with their nipples a bit, and then they  _ do _ moan because they can feel Nyarl’s pleasure at that and _ fuck _ everything is so much more intense than they feel even with a partner.

_ Let me know if you need me to separate my pleasure a bit, if it gets too much. _ Nyarl does moan at the pleasure that the two of them are feeling, and it feels like vibration throughout their shared body, as Nyarl circles fingers around Lyf’s cock and thrills at the feeling of Lyf playing with their nipples, requesting more. __

“I will, fuck…” Lyf is happy to oblige, teasing around their entrance with two fingers before dipping into their cunt, immediately honing in on their sweet spot, pinching their nipple as they bite their lip, imagining they’re kissing Nyarl, biting hers, having their own lip bitten, and really it’s both. 

Nyarl presses a kiss to their shared lips, and then it really is the two of them kissing and biting at each other, Nyarl sliding in to take just enough control so that it is a shared action as ae groans at Lyf stroking in their shared cunt, and the sound comes out partially through Lyf’s mouth and partially resonating in their body again.

The pleasure is overwhelming, but not unpleasantly so, so Lyf doesn’t tap out just yet, and they cannot  _ believe _ they feel this good when they’re certain the crest is still just out of reach. Lyf whispers against the lips that aren’t there, “Fuck,  _ Nyarlathotep _ ..”

There’s a full-body sensation of pleasure, intense enough to almost rise off of Lyf like a heat wave, touching every nerve and covering their whole body as Nyarlathotep reacts to Lyf saying zir full name with pleasure and want, and the hand at Lyf’s dick stutters before picking up with more intensity, trying to bring Lyf a simulacrum of the same pleasure. It doesn’t take long at all, Lyf’s back arching off the bed as they cry out, their orgasm ripping through them violently and leaving them boneless and satisfied. 

“S-stop, please, I’m- that’s enough.”

Nyarl stops immediately, withdrawing the sensation and starting to instead gently rub Lyf’s scalp, and uses a twirl of magic to begin cleaning Lyf for them.

_ I should’ve thought to warn you about using my name. Apologies, uhm. As you felt, it can be intense, it really depends on who is saying it and why. _

Lyf nods, panting a bit still.  _ It’s fine, I know names have power, I was. It wasn’t. Unintentional. I probably should have asked first. It just felt right.  _ Knowing that Nyarl also feels what they do to this body, they massage their bicep gently. 

_ Oh. Alright, then. For the future, you do have my permission to use my name like that. I don’t mind, and, well. It does feel quite nice. I hope you enjoyed it. _ Nyarl purrs inside of Lyf at the return of the care, a vibrating ball under Lyf’s sternum.

_ I enjoyed it very much. Sorry, are we purring? Can I purr now? _ This is not an unpleasant revelation, just a surprising one.

_ Oh. I. Technically it’s me. Ah, I mentioned that your body would change- if purring is something you want, it’ll probably happen.  _ Nyarl is vaguely embarrassed but too happy at the return of care to stop purring. Lyf kisses the back of their hand. 

_ I like the purring. _

_ Then, well. _ Nyarl spreads out their presence more, making Lyf feel like they’re covered in a purring weighted blanket.  _ Purring it is. Glad I could help out, Lyf. _ Nyarl’s pleasure at the trust Lyf displayed letting Nyarl help them masturbate is indeed a soft and warm glow inside of their shared body. _ I’ll keep an eye out and make sure you’re not vibrating with my purring when Marius gets back. _

Lyf laughs.  _ Something tells me he wouldn’t mind. Thank you, by the way. This was nice. You took good care of me.  _ They run a hand through their hair, rubbing their scalp a bit and leaning into the touch. Nyarl’s purring intensifies as Lyf rubs their shared scalp, and moves from massaging Lyf’s scalp to their shoulders.

_ Probably polite to talk to him before springing that on him though, and when I say probably I mean definitely. And you’re welcome. You made it nice for me as well, which I think you gathered but I’m going to tell you anyway because compliments are nice. _

Lyf hums happily.  _ I like compliments. _

_ Well, I can give them to you. You’re catching onto sharing a body very quickly, and it’s quite impressive. The- the kissing the back of our hand, and rubbing our scalp, and thinking about sharing the experience is all very good and I. _ Nyarl is vaguely overcome with tender emotions about that, but shuffles them to a soft glow to keep on talking to Lyf.  _ I wasn’t really expecting you to be comfortable with me, and you make me feel so welcome, and I’m glad I can try and do the same for you. _ Nyarl increases the pressure a bit, giving Lyf the equivalent of a hug, and then goes back to weighted blanket pressure.  _ Thank you. _

Lyf wraps their arms around themself and gives themself a little hug. It’s nice.  _ Of course I feel comfortable with you. You’re one of the only people who’s ever been nice to me. I’m glad I could make it good for you, too, because that was very, very good.  _

Nyarl has feelings both about being called a person and about the fact that Lyf hasn’t had people to be nice to them, but puts them aside for later conversation when Lyf is more coherent and not floating in the hazy glow of the aftercare.

_ I’m glad you feel comfortable. I want to keep on being nice for you.  _ Nyarl settles in Lyf’s body, giving off the impression of cuddles happening for their body, and softly, continuously purrs for them. Lyf feels very cared for, and with it coming from just. Themself. And not someone else with a body for them to need to pull closer if they want something, they don’t feel particularly self conscious about enjoying it for once. 

_ I want to keep being nice for you, too. That’s. Friends do that, right? _ There’s the barest hint of uncertainty, because Marius is the only friend who hasn’t- hasnt.

_ That’s what friends do. And if they mess up, because people do, they figure out what they did and apologize and try to make it up. It’s- the intent, I think, is how to describe it. We intend to not hurt each other and be nice, and if we do fail, we don’t pretend it didn’t happen, but try to make sure it won’t happen again, together.  _ Nyarl is all too aware that people don’t always succeed at being friends, and hurt each other, and stop being friends, for thousands and millions of reasons, and doesn’t want Lyf to think that that’s not the case, but also wants very desperately to try.

Lyf is also all too aware of these things, but they also know that just by wanting to try to be better Nyarl is already leagues beyond most of the other people they’ve attempted companionship with before. Save for Marius. Marius is the exception in almost every area of their life.  _ Failing and trying harder seems. Actionable. I’m well-versed in trying. _

_ Then we communicate and try to be good friends for each other. And we try. Ah... it may involve more communication than you might really want, to start with communication here, as I can get into your mind but unless you tell me to, I do like giving privacy while also enjoying clear communication so. Keep that in mind? I will remind you later actually right now is maybe not when to have this whole talk. _ Nyarl gives Lyf a kiss on their cheek.  _ Later. I won’t let myself put it off. Right now we can just relax. _

Lyf sort of blinks at the brief ramble because honestly they’re kind of wiped, but they process enough of it.  _ Later _ , they agree, snuggling their head against their shoulder. Nyarl settles in to rest, and starts humming zir music to help Lyf drift to sleep. The song of their Void is comforting as ever, and it doesn’t take long before they’re resting in their own arms.


End file.
